Poor Relena......NOT!
by Bikky no Miko
Summary: Nothing ever goes right for Relena, does it?


Title: My First Fanfic (or until I can think of a better title)

** **

**Stuff with parentheses are my thoughts.Please don't sue me all you lovely people who invented Gundam.This was one of the first fanfics I wrote.I like MANY other animes so my world doesn't revolve around this one.**

**(ex: FY, Fake, Dectective Conan, Kare Kano)**

**Heero was dreaming.It was different than his usual dreams, which were replays of the battles he'd done before.This one was about Relena.And in this dream Heero had an important mission: To assassinate the queen of the world.The weight of the gun in Heero's hand felt comforting as he stalked the halls, oblivious of all the students and teachers milling around him.**_Third Floor, right side of the hall, classroom A212, 3rd desk, 2nd row, that's where I'll find her._**Heero walked in the room and headed straight for Relena, who stood up to greet him."Good afternoon, Heero.It's good to see you."Heero smiled an evil smile at Relena. It was time to eliminate the threat to his identity.He pointed the gun directly at Relena's forehead."You've lived too long for my taste."Heero's smile widened with each passing second."It's over.""What?" asked Relena.Heero clicked back the safety lock and squeezed the trigger. ****BANG! Duo flung the door open so hard that it made a mark in the wall."HEERO YOU BAKA!!!!!WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!!!!"Duo turned angrily to the still asleep Heero." Oh sweet retribution!!!"cried out Heero in his sleep."…?" Duo hit Heero over the head with a pillow, which was a mistake for it got him a punch in the nose.Heero was sleepy so it wasn't very powerful."Owww" Duo said rubbing his nose, which was luckily not bleeding, as it always did when he was punched by Heero."Wazzm?" Heero asked.Duo recovered and said in a very annoyed tone "We're gonna be late cuz of you!Get dressed get ready lets go!""Yeah, yeah…" said Heero oblivious to Duo.Furious, Duo walked out of the room in a huff.(poor baby!)**

**Heero yawned and got ready.He felt… refreshed… excited…almost happy.**_I didn't know dreams could do this to you…I outgha do that more often.Hm._**He hoped to see Relena that day, maybe he could put his dream into action.**

**(I wish he would…)**

** **

**Quatre hummed to himself as he rolled out mini-cucumber-sushi.A breeze blew in the open window of the Winner Estate.The pilots were all supposed to meet at the estate to receive orders from Dr. J in person and to have their gundams inspected.Quatre was trying to pass the time as he waited for Dr. J and the rest to show up. He was most importantly waiting for Trowa-chan *ahem* Trowa-_kun _but lets not get into that.Suddenly, the roar of gundam's engines filled the air. _They're early_, Quatre thought.The maids of the house hustled to finish setting up the rooms for the six guests.**

** **

Wufei was outraged.His room was next to the braided baka of all people. Now he would never get any rest, listening to guitar screeches until the crack of dawn."Hey, Wu-Man!" said Duo cheerily, as he stuck his head through the door."Wazzup?""My name is Wufei, you idiot." Replied Wufei, ready to punch the holy shit out of Duo."whatever, just want ya to know that Sally asked you to call her.Probably to meet her at a love hotel or somethin…"With that last comment Duo shot out of the room like a bolt with Wufei close behind him swinging his sword. "OMAE O KOROSU!!!"

**~_^**

** **

**Relenawas going to yet _another_ meeting to convince _more _officials that pacifism was the right way to go.**_I'm gonna be sick. _**But, Relena going to make a rest stop at the Winner Estate and continue on her trip in the morning.**_Maybe I'll see Heero there…_**Relena thought, spirits picking up."Aw, man, I'm so tired." Duo remarked, as he sat down next to Heero to watch the news. "apart from being chased by a screaming Wufei with a recently sharpened sword, eating sushi for lunch _again_, and listening to Dr. J ramble on for two hours about our Gundams and the space mission, how could the day be any worse?""Relena's here." Remarked Heero with a sort of smirk."Oh nooooooo!" Duo said, but without much emphasis because his eyes started to close as he watched the flickering T.V. screen.**_So tired…_

**Heero felt an odd weight on his shoulder.It was Duo.(^.^) **

_Good, now I can get back the money he owes me…_**Heero thought.Duo's wallet was in the front pocket of his pants, so Heero reached around him and…**

**~.^**

** **

**Relena almost had herself dragged upstairs she could hardly stay awake..She heard the comforting sound of the T.V. upstairs.As Relena opened the door, she made the biggest mistake of her life."****AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

What Relena saw was Duo leaning on Heero's shoulder asleep with a content look on his face and Heero was gazing down a Duo with his arm around him.Relena continued screaming as she ran down the stairs at breakneck speed.Wufei was the first to come running, and Relena rammed right into him. "You weakling!" shouted Wufei "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" screamed Relena at the top of her lungs.Quatre came from the kitchen making tuna rice balls."What is it? What's going on?""There's this woman running all over the house Quatre-sama! She's screaming and everything!" said one of the Marganacs"Well, capture her and bring her to my office!" cried Quatre.

** **

** **

**Two and one half hours later, Relena was brought struggling to Quatre's enormous office, strapped tightly in a straightjacket. (heh heh)**

**All five of the pilots were in the opposite side of the room, looking disapprovingly at the ragged figure before them.The police were there, along with all of the Marganacs , all the maids, and doctors armed with injections. (Perfect setting, huh?) "Do any of you men here know this young woman here?" asked one of the policemen."No." said Rashid.Quatre had forgotten to tell them she was coming today."Do any of you young ladies know this young woman?""N-No not really…" said one of the maids with broken English.The maids only knew Ariabic, and in fact, Quatre had been so incredibly busy with…um…..*heh heh*…...that he had completely forgotten about Relena."Do any of you young men know this young woman?" asked the policeman.Of course they all knew her.If you ever met up with the queen on the world, you would never forget her. (And that's not a compliment.)**

**"I certainly don't know her.." said Wufei with a nasty smile, rubbing his back where he had hit the floor when she rammed into him."I've never seen her before…neither has Quatre." Said Duo, covering Quatre's protesting mouth with his hand."Nmph! Itphs notphs trumfhs!" said Quatre in vain.He was the only who would stand up for Relena.Trowa looked into space."Never heard of her." He said coolly.Heero was the last.He looked at Relena's face.Now, now was the time to get rid of her…..but he couldn't do that.He had to….tell….no, he couldn't…it wasn't right…no….Heero felt light headed. What was he gonna do?"I know h-" Heero's sentence ended abruptly with a sharp, bruising kick from Duo in the back of his leg."I DON'T KNOW HER!" said Heero loudly."Very well then," said the policeman. "Lets take this woman to the Asylum.Thank you and goodnight ladies and gentlemen.We'll take good care of her."(No not like that.)The door clicked shut behind him.It was a good thing the room was soundproof or the police would have heard the cheering ruckus inside.**

Sayonara, Relena-sama 

**~.^**


End file.
